If some Schwarzboys have a cold
by Moku
Summary: Das letzte Kapitel. ^^ Ich hoffe ihr werdet mir trotzdem einen Kommentar schreiben: Was passiert jetzt, nachdem alles wieder fast normal ist? Die letzte Untersuchung von Farfarello. Die Arme Ärztin.
1. Default Chapter

Autor: Moku  
E-Mail: Mokuren@gmx.de  
Fanfiction: Weiß Kreuz (nicht doch)  
Disclaimer: Leider gehört mir nichts und ich mache auch kein Geld damit, wenn ihr mir aber etwas gebt, was ich zum Leben brauche wäre ich euch sehr dankbar. Bitte schreibt KOMMENTARE!!!  
  
/.../ - Nagi  
//...// - Schuldig  
=...= - Farfie  
  
  
If some Schwarz-boys have a cold  
  
Nagi hatte die Nase voll. Falfarello hier, Schuldig da. Warum mussten sie auch zur selben Zeit krank werden? Nein, warum musste sich Schuldig bei Farfie anstecken? Und warum musste ER sich um die beiden kümmern? Wenn sie wenigstens im selben Zimmer gewesen wären, aber nein. Der eine war im Keller und der andere im zweiten Stock. Was will man mehr?   
  
Kilometergeld von Brady. Warum kümmert der sich eigentlich nicht um die beiden. Oder wenigstens um Schuldig? Denn Farfie war viel leichter zu pflegen als dieser blöde Mastermind.  
  
//Ich bin nicht blöd.//  
  
Nagi ersparte es sich, dem Deutschen wieder zu sagen, er solle nicht in seinen Gedanken lesen. Denn wenn man die 100-Grenze erreicht hatte, nervte es einem schon das nochmal zu sagen. Der Blödmann wird es ja eh nicht lassen, geschweige denn kapieren.  
  
Der Telekinet blieb einmal kurz, auf dem Weg zu Farfies Zelle, im ersten Stock stehen und starrte auf Brads Rücken. Der Ami saß schon den ganzen Tag an diesem blöden Computer und tippte in seelenruhe vor sich hin. Was tat der da?  
  
//Naaaagiiiiii!!!! Komm mal bitte in mein Zimmer und bring was zu Essen mit.//  
  
Der Angesprochene verdrehte die Augen. Er konnte jetzt nicht zu Schu, schließlich musste er auch mal nach Farfie schauen.  
  
/Später./  
//Aber mir ist laaaaaangweiliiiiig!!!!!//  
/Dann les ein Buch./  
  
Für kurze Zeit war es still. Und Nagi dachte schon Schuldig hätte sich wirklich ein Buch geholt. Doch dem war nicht so.  
  
//Naaagiiiii!!!!!//  
/Was denn?/  
//Ich kann nicht aufstehen.//  
/Wieso nicht?/  
//Weil ich zu schwach bin.//  
  
Nagi stöhnte genervt auf. Bei diesem Geräusch drehte Brad sich mit einem Mal um und starrte Nagi wütend an. Der Junge bemerkte Brads genervten Blick und sah diesen fragend an.   
  
"Du störst mich."  
"WAS??"  
  
Der Brünette wurde wütend und ging langsam auf Brad zu. "ICH! STÖRE! DICH!?" sagte er und stand genau vor dem Schwarzhaarigen. Der blickte etwas überrascht. "Wenn hier einer nervt dann bist du es oder Schuldig, aber ganz bestimmt nicht ICH. DU könntest deinen Hintern ja auch mal von diesem Stuhl bewegen und dich um Schuldig kümmern. Aber was tust du? Hockst den ganzen Tag an deinem Computer und tippst auf der Tastatur herum, dass Schuldig sich schon geistig gestört fühlt und MICH dann die ganze Zeit nervt, weil er ja nicht DICH nerven kann da du ihn ja nicht in deinen Kopf läßt." Eigentlich wollte Brad etwas entgegnen, doch Nagi redete einfach weiter ohne ihn zu beachten. "Und das geht heute schon den ganzen Tag so, genauso wie die letzten zwei Wochen und es ist immer, aber auch wirklich immer das Selbe."   
  
Der Junge schien gar nicht mehr mit Sprechen aufhören zu wollen. Mit einer Faust in die Hüfte gestemmt und mit der anderen Hand vor Brad rumfuchtelnd sah er ihn mit tödlichen Blick an und sprach ohne Luft zu holen. Dieser drückte sich überrascht und leicht erschrocken tiefer in den Stuhl auf dem er saß. Er hatte noch nie erlebt, dass der Junge soviel auf einmal gesagt hatte. Und es ging noch weiter. "Dass ich dann noch nicht einmal nachts meine Ruhe vor diesem blöden Mastermind habe bemerkst du ja noch nicht einmal, weil du immer noch am PC sitzt und auf der Tastatur rumhämmerst und ER deshalb nicht schlafen kann, also sag jetzt nicht, dass ICH dich störe. Und jetzt bewegst du deinen Hintern von diesem Stuhl, gehst in Schuldigs Zimmer und nimmst nebenbei was zu Essen mit und gibst ihn dann ein Buch. Und wenn er verlangt, dass du es ihm vorliest, weil er zu 'schwach', wohl er zu blöd, dazu ist, es selber zu tun, wirst du es machen. Hast du mich verstanden und jetzt ab! Ich bin bei Farfie."   
  
Nagi holte noch einmal kurz Luft, dann wandte er sich um und ging die Treppe zum Keller runter.  
  
//Wuhu, jetzt hast du es ihm aber gegeben.//  
/SCHNAUZE DEUTSCHER!/  
  
Schuldig hielt tatsächlich seinen Mund... oder besser gesagt, verschwand aus seinen Gedanken. Das war auch gut für ihn, denn Nagi war zum ersten Mal RICHTIG wütend und hätte Schuldig das nicht getan, hätte Nagi ihn wohl rücksichtslos vor die Haustür gesetzt und ihn der Kälte draußen sitzen gelassen, damit der sich den Hintern abfrieren konnte.  
  
Immer noch saß Brad auf dem Stuhl und starrte ihrem Jüngsten nach. Er versuchte es zu glauben. Versuchte zu glauben, dass Nagi, NAGI NAOE, wütend geworden ist und ihn, BRAD CRAWFORD, angeschrieen hatte und ihm sogar einen Auftrag gegeben hatte. Doch irgendwie wollte sein Verstand das nicht glauben.   
  
Er versuchte sich daran zu erinnern was Nagi gesagt hatte und irgendwie hatte er schon Mitgefühl gehabt. Schließlich war es nicht einfach sich um Schuldig und Farfie zu kümmern. Korrektur: Es war nicht einfach sich um Schuldig zu kümmern und ehrlich gesagt hatte er selber auch keine Lust sich um den Deutschen zu kümmern. Aber der Drang, wo auch immer er herkam, Nagi zu helfen, veranlasste ihn dazu sich aufzuraffen und den Computer abzuschallten.  
  
Nagi war sehr überrascht gewesen, dass er sowas zu deren 'furchtlosen Anführer' sagte. Aber irgendwie auch erleichtert. Und selbst wenn Brad ihm wegen diesen Wortschwall weniger Taschengeld zahlte, es hatte sich gelohnt. Nagi musste nicht mehr auf Schuldig aufpassen. Yeah, Volltreffer. Sich um Farfie zu kümmern war viel, viel einfacher.  
  
Langsam ging er auf die stählerne Tür zu, öffnete sie und ging auf das Bett zu, in welches Farfie zusammen gekauert lag. Nagi machte sich schon Sorgen um den Ir(r)en. Ihn hatte es sehr schlimm erwischt. Seit Tagen wischte er schon das Blut auf, welches zusammen mit Farfarellos Essen den Magen verließ und es wunderte ihn schon sehr, dass Farfarello dadurch nicht abnahm.   
  
Durch ein Messer welches plötzlich auf ihn zukam wurde er aus seinen Gedanken gerissen und ließ ihn zusammen schrecken. Er konnte nicht schnell genug reagieren und somit wurde er von den Iren auf den Boden gedrückte, der versuchte Nagi das Messer in die Schulter zu rammen.   
  
/Korrektur: Sich um Farfie zu kümmern ist genauso schlimm! Hilfee!!/  
//Ach, auf einmal brauch man meine Hilfe, ja? Und wenn ich mal was verlange dann...//  
/Schnauze SCHU. Ich muss mich konzentrieren, außerdem habe ich nicht um Hilfe gebeten./  
//Wie hast du mich gena... //  
  
Nagi konzentrierte sich um seine Telekinese einzusetzen, aber das brauchte er nicht mehr. Nachdem Farfie Nagi ansah hielt er sich zurück und legte das Messer zur Seite, stand auf und ließ sich weiter Abseits auf den Boden fallen. Irritiert beobachtete der Jüngere seinen Gegenüber. Warum hat er nicht zu gestochen? Er hätte sich nicht wehren können. Es war die beste Gelegenheit ihn jetzt zu verletzen. Aber vielleicht wollte Farfarello das ja gar nicht.  
  
/Quatsch. Warum sollte er das nicht wollen?/  
  
Durch einen komischen Laut wurde Nagi aus seinen Gedanken gerissen und roch plötzlich den Gestank von Erbrochenem. Der Junge sah, dass Farfarello sich schon wieder übergeben hatte. Dieser hielt sich den Bauch und sah schweratmend zu Boden, dann wendete er den Blick auf Nagi.  
  
"Bin gleich wieder da." sagte dieser, immer noch leicht verwundert und verließ den Raum um etwas zum Aufwischen zu holen. Irgendwie hatte er trotz diesem Angriffs keine Angst vor Farfie und wollte ihm helfen. Mittlerweile hatte sich Nagi auch daran gewöhnt und irgendwie störte es ihn nicht mehr. Er half Farfie auf das Bett und ließ ihn dort nieder. Dann wendete er sich den Boden zu und wischte ihn auf. Nachdem er den Lappen in den Eimer geworfen hatte, als alles aufgewischt war, drehte er sich zu Farfarello um, der mit einer Hand auf dem Kopf im Bett lag. Hatte er Kopfschmerzen?  
  
/Farfie und Schmerzen? Niemals!/   
  
"Du solltest etwas schlafen, Farfarello."  
  
Der Angesprochene richte sich auf und sah Nagi ins Gesicht. Ein Lächeln huschte über seine Lippen, dann nickte er schwach und ließ sich wieder kraftlos auf das Bett fallen. Nagi setzte sich daraufhin ans andere Ende des Zimmers und beobachtete den Rücken des Weißhaarigen. Er war so hilflos und irgendwie süß, schoß es dem Brünetten durch den Kopf.   
  
O_O   
/Was habe ich da gerade gedacht?????/  
//Kann es sein, dass du Gefallen an unseren kleinen Irren gefunden hast?//  
/Schuldig, verschwinde aus meinem Kopf und nenne Farfie nicht irre./  
//Aber ich habe ein Problem//  
  
Nagi stöhnte auf. Farfarello drehte sich bei diesem Stöhnen zu Nagi um und lächelte ihn sanft an. Der bemerkte das Lächeln und auch ihm huschte eines über die Lippen. An den Deutschen in seinem Kopf dachte er gar nicht mehr.  
  
/Warum lächelt er mich so... so sanft an? Was hat er? Er muss wirklich krank sein. Aber irgendwie ist dieses Lächeln so süß und... uah, Nagi Naoe. Was denkst du eigentlich?   
1. Er ist ein Kerl. D.h: M Ä N N L I C H.   
2. Er ist irre.../  
//Ach und ich darf ihn nicht irre nennen, hä?//  
/Was machst du schon wieder in meinen Gedanken?/  
//Ich habe ein Proble~hem, vergessen?//  
  
Nagi sah einmal kurz nach oben und schien zu überlegen was es wohl schon wieder sein könnte. Farfarello beobachtete ihn dabei.  
  
/Brad ist doch da./  
//Gerade gegangen.//  
/Wohin?/  
//Weiß nicht.//  
  
Der Junge stand wütend auf und verließ das Zimmer. Farfie sah ihm verwirrt nach.  
  
"BRADLEY CRAWFORD!!!" rief er noch bevor er an der Treppe ankam. "Ich sagte dir du sollst dich um Schuldig kümmern. Wo bist du?" Nagi war nun oben an der Treppe angelangt und hört ein leises. "Nagi ich töte dich." Er folgte dem Geräusch und sah Brad in der Küche stehen.   
  
"Was machst du da?"  
"Nichts."  
  
Nagi schlich um Brad herum und sah einen Topf in seiner Hand den er gerade auf die Herdplatte stellen wollte.   
  
"Was wird das?" wollte er wissen und setzte sich neben dem Herd auf den Tisch.  
"Ähm, 'ne Hühnersuppe für Schuldig?"  
  
Er sah Brad fragend an und bemerkte, dass dieser leicht rot wurde. "Du bist richtig süß, wenn du rot wirst." Nagi stützte seinen Kopf auf seine Hände und lächelte seinen Gegenüber freundlich an. Dieser wurde noch eine Spur roter im Gesicht. "Wa... was meinst du? Ich bin nicht rot." Der Japaner nickte nur lächelnd und sprang vom Herd. "Ich hoffe SchuSchu nervt dich nicht so." Brad schüttelte nur den Kopf.   
  
Als sie einen krachenden Laut hörten drehten beide sich um und starrten verwirrt in die Richtung aus der der Krach kam. Mit weit aufgerissenen Augen sah Nagi, dass Farfarello auf dem Boden lag und krampfhaft versuchte sich wieder aufzurappeln. Er ging auf ihn zu und half ihm beim Aufstehen.  
  
"Farfarello? Was machst du hier? Du solltest doch im Bett bleiben."  
"Du bist einfach weg gegangen, ohne zu sagen wohin."  
"Ich wäre doch zurück gekommen."  
"Du brauchst aber immer so lange."  
  
Sein Atmen wurde schwerer und es schien als würde er bald gar keine Luft mehr bekommen. Brad sah sich die Szene irritiert an. Seit wann war Farfarello, FARFARELLO!!!!, so anhänglich? Und warum benutzte der Junge, der ihren Madman kaum tragen konnte nicht seine Telekinese dazu, ihn aufzuhelfen?  
  
"Komm Farfie. Ich bring dich zurück."  
"Far... Farfie?"  
  
Irritiert sah er den Jüngeren an. Dieser versuchte nun krampfhaft sein gerötetes Gesicht zu verbergen und sich eine gute Ausrede einfallen zu lassen.  
  
"Farfarello ist zu lang." Sagte er kurz und drehte sich und seine 'Last' zur Treppe um.[1] "Benutz' deine Telekinese." rief Brad ihm nach, doch Nagi schüttelte nur den Kopf. Der Amerikaner schüttelte den Kopf und hob dann riechend seine Nase. Irgendwas roch da angebrannt. Er drehte sich zum Herd um. Aus dem Topf lief das Wasser über und veranlasste die Platte dieses zu verbrennen. "SHIT!!"  
  
Während Brady versuchte den Topf (ohne Lappen) vom Herd zu nehmen und sich dabei die Finger verbrannte, dadurch den Topf fielen ließ, der dann auch noch auf seinen Fuß landete, obwohl das heiße Wasser, welches über seine Kleidung floss schon gereicht hätte, hatte Nagi den Iren zurück in seine Zelle gebracht und (leider) nichts davon mitgekriegt. Vorsicht und schon außer Atem legte er den anderen auf sein Bett.   
  
Gerade wollte er sich wieder von dessen Bett entfernen als Farfie ihn am Arm festhielt und zu sich runter zog.   
  
"Was ist Farfarello?"  
"Du bleibst doch, oder?  
"Ja tu' ich."  
  
Ein Lächeln legte sich wieder auf Farfarellos Lippen. Es war kein irres Lächeln, sondern ein sanftes, liebvolles. "Danke." flüsterte er und zog Nagi noch weiter zu sich, bis sich seine Lippen auf Nagis legten. Verdattert löste Nagi den Kuss und wich zurück. Nicht, weil er es nicht mochte, sondern gerade weil er es mochte. Farfarello sah ihn entschuldigend an. Doch noch bevor er etwas sagen konnte, musste er wieder husten. Nagi reagierte schnell und hielt ihm einen Eimer hin. Wieder musste der Ire sich übergeben und wieder war es blutig.   
  
"Ich leere nur... nur den Eimer aus... dann... dann komm ich wieder, OK?" stotterte er und verließ, ohne auf Farfies Antwort oder Reaktion zu warten den Raum. Als er die Tür durchquerte hatte, drückte er sich an die Wand und holte einmal tief Luft. Jetzt musste er erst mal seine Gedanken ordnen. Der Japaner hob seine Hand und berührte leicht mit seinen Fingern seine Lippen.  
  
Farfarello hatte ihn geküsst... und es hatte ihm gefallen.  
  
Ein Lächeln huschte über sein Gesicht doch es verschwand genauso schnell, wie es gekommen war. Er schüttelte den Kopf und sah betreten zu Boden. Nein, das durfte nicht sein. Er durfte sich nicht verlieben. Er hatte kein Recht dazu zu lieben. Niemanden.  
  
Nagi hob den Eimer auf, lief die Treppe hoch und ging ins Badezimmer. Als er den Eimer leerte fiel ihm auf, dass das Blut nicht mehr rot, sondern mehr schwarz-braun war.   
  
Wieder wurde der Blick des Jüngsten von Schwarz traurig. Farfie tat ihm leid. Vielleicht sollte er ja doch einen Arzt anrufen, egal was Brad meinte.  
  
Er verließ das Badezimmer und steuerte auf Schuldigs Zimmer zu. Als er die Tür öffnen wollte hörte er plötzlich Schu's leicht erschrockene Stimme.  
  
"Lass mich in Ruhe."  
"Komm schon. Es wird dir gefallen."   
  
Nagi schluckte, dass war Brads Stimme.  
  
"Ich will nicht. Nein... Weg! Pfui! Verschwinde!"  
"Nun hab dich nicht so."  
  
Langsam nahm Nagis Gesicht die Farbe einer überreifen Tomate an. Das kann doch nicht...  
  
"NEIN!"  
"Nun komm schon her."  
"NEIN!!"  
"LOS!"  
"OK, aber nur dieses eine Mal."  
  
Eine kurze Zeit war Ruhe bis Nagi plötzlich etwas hörte. Und das was er hörte, gefiel ihm nicht. Es war Schuldigs Stöhnen.  
  
"Uhm, du hast recht. Das gefällt mir gut."  
/Ach ja? Ihm gefällt das gut? Mir gefällt das überhaupt nicht. Ganz und gar nicht./  
"Sag ich ja."  
"Tiefer, Brad."  
"Noch weiter?"  
  
Eigentlich dachte Nagi ja, dass sein Gesicht gar nicht roter werden konnte. Er hatte sich geirrt. "Seid ihr noch bei Trost?" rief er und mit hochroten Kopf riss er die Tür auf und starrte mit weit aufgerissenen Augen auf Schuldigs Bett.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
Wenn ihr die nächsten Kapitel auch noch wollt, meldet euch bei mir. Ich will ein paar Kommentare.  
  
Farfie: Warum muss ich krank sein?  
Moku: Wäre Nagi krank würdest du ihn nie pflegen.  
Farfie: *greift nach Nagi und umarmt ihn* Stimmt nicht.  
Nagi: *blushes*  
Brad: WAS SOLL DAS??? KÖNNT IHR EUCH VORSTELLEN, DASS ICH SO TOLLPATSCHIG BIN???  
Moku: Hör auf zu schreien.  
Brad: ICH SCHREI WANN IMMER ICH WILL UND JETZT WILL ICH!!  
SchuSchu: Ja Brad. Die Leute mit der "Ich-habe-mich-ganz-doll-lieb-Jacke" kommen bald.  
Brad: *verwirrt* Wieso? Wollen sie Farfarello abholen?  
Farfie: Hä?  
Moku: Oh Gott. Ich bin umgeben von... *sieht sich nach den vier Jungs um, die ihr aufmerksam lauschen*... *hüstel Idioten räusper* Killern. ^^° 


	2. Kapitel II

Autor: Moku  
E-Mail: Mokuren@gmx.de  
Fanfiction: Weiß Kreuz (nicht doch)  
Disclaimer: Leider gehört mir nichts und ich mache auch kein Geld damit, wenn ihr mir aber etwas gebt, was ich zum Leben brauche wäre ich euch sehr dankbar. Bitte schreibt KOMMENTARE!!!  
  
/.../ - Nagi  
//...// - Schuldig  
=...= - Farfie  
Erinnerungen  
  
If some Schwarz-boys have a cold - Kapitel II  
  
Auf diesen saßen Schuldig und Brad und der Amerikaner... massierte den Deutschen?  
  
/Ups.../   
//Genau... "Ups..."//  
  
"Was ist Nagi?" fragte ihn der Schwarzhaarige ruhig und warf ihn einen irritierten Blick zu.   
"Äh, eigentlich wollte ich dich fragen, ob wir nicht doch einen Arzt holen sollen. Weißt du Farfie... Farfarello geht es wirklich nicht so gut und er spuckt Blut."  
"Er spuckt Blut?"  
  
Nagi nickte zur Bestätigung. Endlich war seine Gesichtsfarbe wieder normal und er hatte seinen gewöhnlichen, desinteressierten Gesichtsausdruck drauf. Er schickte Gott ein Stoßgebet dafür. Eins, dass Schuldig leider hörte.  
  
//Was hast du denn gedacht, was wir hier machen?//  
  
Nein! Gerade hatte er es geschafft sich zu beruhigen und jetzt lief er schon wieder knallrot an. Es war zum Ausrasten.  
  
//Du hast doch wohl nicht etwa...?//  
  
Plötzlich fing Schuldig an zu lachen. Nagi hasste diese Lache, sie war so überheblich. Einfach widerlich. Der Japaner versuchte mal wieder Schuldig nicht zu beachten.  
  
"Und?"  
"Wenn du dir solche Sorgen um Farfarello machst, dann hol' einen Arzt."  
"ICH MACH MIR KEINE SORGEN!"  
  
Brad hielt sich die Ohren zu. "Is' ja gut. Du brauchst nicht so zu schreien. Aber falls der Arzt da nicht leben rauskommst ist das deine Schuld, verstanden?"  
  
Nagi nickte nur, verschwand aus dem Zimmer und ließ Brad und Schuldig wieder allein. Letzterer lachte immer noch.  
  
"Was ist so witzig?"  
"Weißt du was... was Nagi dachte... was wir hier machen?"   
Der Amerikaner schütteltete den Kopf.  
"Er dachte, dass wir... dass wir..."  
  
Schuldig brauchte den Satz nicht zu ende rede. Brad verstand schon was er meinte. Genauso wie Nagi lief er rot an. Der Deutsche amüsierte sich über den Ausdruck des Leaders von Schwarz. "Obwohl ich ja nichts dagegen hätte." sagte er und rückte näher an Brad heran. Dieser hatte es plötzlich irgendwie eilig. "Bakayoru." flüsterte er, stand auf und verließ das Zimmer.   
  
Nagi lief noch einmal die Treppe zu Farfies Keller runter. Er wollte nur sicher gehen, dass der Ire noch da war. Bevor er an der Tür ankam hörte er schon wieder sein Husten. Als er sah, wie Farfarello auf seinem Bett saß, mit den Rücken an der Wand gelehnt und zu ihn hinüberlächelte stieg ein Glücksgefühl in ihm auf, was er noch nie kannte. Aber ebenso groß, wie seine Freude war, war auch seine Trauer. Er konnte einfach nicht lieben. Er DURFTE es nicht.  
  
"Ich komm gleich zurück, ja Farfarello?" Und schon war der Junge wieder verschwunde und lief zum Telefon. Er nahm sich das Telefonbuch und suchte ein Ärztehaus in der Nähe raus. Als er sich für eins entschieden hatte nahm er den Hörer ab und wählte die Nummer.  
  
Am anderen Ende nahm eine Frau den Hörer ab und sagte mit schon fast singender Stimme:   
  
"Ärzthaus 'Chiba.'[2] Schön' guten Tag."  
"Guten Tag. Mein Name ist Naoe Nagi. Ich wollte sie fragen, ob sie auch Hausbesuche machen und..."  
"Ja. Wir schicken ihnen gleich eine Ärztin hin. Könnte ich ihre Adresse haben?"  
  
Während er ihr die Adresse gab hörte Nagi im Hintergrund komische Geräusche. Er hatte sich ja schon gewundert warum die Frau ihn nicht aussprechen ließ. Vielleich musste sie sich ja beeilen, zumindest dachte er das VOR den Geräuschen. Er entschloss sich einfach nicht weiter darauf zu achten und die Erfahrung nachher so schnell wie nur irgendwie möglich zu verdrengen.   
  
Nachdem er den Hörer aufgelegt hatte wollte er die Treppe runtergehen doch er hörte wieder das tippen auf einer Tastatur. Er ging ins Wohnzimmer und starrte auf Crawfords Rücken. Ein leises Stöhnen entfleuchte seinen Lippen, als er die Hand auf seine Stirn legte.   
  
Brad drehte sich zu den Jungen um und Nagi hatte irgendwie das Gefühl, dass das schon mal passiert war. Doch Brad machte nichts weiter und drehte sich wieder zu seinen Computer.   
  
/Oh man, wie kann man nur so oft vor den Computer hängen./  
//Das sagt der Richtige, aber andererseits interessiert mich das auch.//  
  
Nagi drehte sich um und ging wieder Richtung Keller.   
  
//Du Nagi? Warum hockt Brady-boy wieder vor dem Computer?//  
/Was weiß ich./  
//Heißt das, dass du dich wieder um mich kümmerst?//  
/Scheint so./  
//Und warum bist du dann nicht hier?//  
  
Der Junge öffnete die Kellertür und trat in Farfies 'Zimmer' ein.  
  
/Weil ich mich um Farfie kümmer./  
//Und warum?//  
  
Er sah zu Farfie und ging auf ihn zu.  
  
/Weil er nur halb so nervig ist, wie du./  
//Und wieso?//  
  
Der Japaner setzte sich neben den Iren auf das Bett und lehnte sich an die Wand.  
  
/Mein Gott Schu. Kannst du nicht diese blöde Fragerei lassen?/  
//Warum sollte ich?//  
/Weil das kindisch ist./  
//Aha. Echt?//  
  
Nagi sah Farfie ausdrucklos an.   
  
/Du nervst Schuldig./  
//Du hast was mit ihm. Gib es zu.//  
  
Der Weißhaarige rückte etwas näher an den Jungen neben ihr heran und sah ihn in die Augen.  
  
/Nein./  
//Doch!//  
  
Erst jetzt schien Nagi zu bemerken wo er eigentlich saß. Er sprang wie von der Tarantel gestochen vom Bett und stellt sich hin.  
  
"Nein, verdammt."  
//Is ja gut.//  
  
Er entfernte sich vom Bett und setzte sich wieder auf den Boden. Etwas irritiert und traurig sah der Ire ihn an, dann legte er sich aber auf die Seite und so hatte Nagi einen wunderschönen Ausblick auf dessen Rücken.   
  
Der Junge lehnte sich zurück, zog die Beine zu sich und blickte nach oben. Das wollte er nicht. Er wollte Farfarello nicht so abweisen. Nein, das war falsch. Er wollte ihn überhaupt nicht abweisen, doch er durfte sich nicht verlieben. Liebe war eine Schwäche und er durfte nicht schwach sein.  
  
Außerdem hätte es ja nur ein Scherz sein können. Oder es lag an der Krankheit. Ja, genau, das war es. Nagi hatte sich die ganze Zeit um Farfie gekümmert und er denkt jetzt, dass er Nagi liebt... oder irgendwie sowas. So wirklich konnte und wollte er das nicht glauben. Er entschloss sich zu fragen. Was sollte schon passieren?  
  
"Farfarello?"  
  
Der Angesprochene drehte sich zu Nagi um und sah ihn ausdruckslos an.   
  
"Warum hast du mich geküsst, Farfarello?"  
  
Der Ire drehte sich wieder auf die andere Seite ohne auch nur irgendein Wort zu sagen.  
  
"Antworte!"  
  
Der Japaner stand auf ging auf das Bett zu. Er blieb davor stehen und starrte auf Farfarello. Dieser hatte immer noch nicht geantwortet. Langsam fasste Nagi an die Schulter und schüttelte ihn leicht.  
  
"Na los! Sag schon! War es nur ein Scherz?"  
  
Nun drehte Farfarello sich doch um und richtete sich etwas auf. Irgendwie wirkte er verärgert. Er sah dem Jüngeren lange in die Augen, dann hob er eine Hand, legte sie auf Nagis Nacken und zog ihn zu sich runter. Bevor sich ihre Lippen berührten hielt er inne. "Ai shiteru." flüsterte er leise und legte seine Lippen auf die des anderen.   
  
Nagi rührte sich nicht, stand nur da und ließ sich küssen. Eigentlich wollte er diesen Kuss wieder lösen doch er konnte es nicht. Machte er Farfarello nicht damit Hoffnung? Er wusste ja noch nicht einmal, ob er sich wirklich auf ihn einlassen würde.   
  
Der Brünette ließ sich leicht gegen Farfarello fallen. Dieser umarmte ihn und drückte ihn so noch dichter an sich heran. Er spürte wie Nagi langsam seine Lippen öffnete.  
  
//Hmm, wie süß.//  
  
Plötzlich sprang Nagi von Farfarello weg und sah ihm dabei verzeihend in die Augen. Dann verfinsterte sich sein Blick.  
  
/Was willst du Schu? Warum tust du mir das an?/  
//Ich weiß nicht. Irgendwie war das gerade soo süß.//  
/Ich töte dich./  
//Noch nicht. Die kriegst gerade Besuch.//  
/Was...?/  
  
Farfarello deutete Nagis Verhalten als Abweisung und drehte sich beleidigt von ihm weg. Das wollte Nagi nicht. DAS wollte er nun wirklich nicht. Er ignorierte Schuldig für einen kurzen Moment und ging wieder auf Farfarello zu.  
  
"Farfarello?"  
"Verschwinde!"  
"Aber... ich..."  
"Hau ab!"  
"Warum lässt du mich..."  
  
Plötzlich spürte Nagi eine Messerklinge an seinem Hals.  
  
"Wenn du nicht willst, dass ich dich auf der Stelle töte, solltest du jetzt besser gehen." Und um seine Aussage zu bestätigen zog er sein Messer an Nagis Hals entlang und hinterließ eine Blutspur. Der Jüngere ging von der Klinge weg und zur Tür.  
  
"Es tut mir leid... Farf."  
  
Die einzige Reaktion die Farfarello ihn darauf gab war ein verächtliches Knurren.  
  
------------------------------------  
  
Nagi: FARFIE!! Siehst du was sie mit uns macht?  
Farfie: Ja. *leckt sein Messer*  
Moku: *guckt unschludig* Was denn?  
Nagi: Du zerstörst uns.  
Moku: Tu' ich nicht. Sag es ihnen Schuldig.  
SchuSchu: *guckt desinteressiert zur seite*  
Moku: ...  
Brad: Willst du ihr nicht antworten?  
SchuSchu: Wem antworten?  
Brad: Dem verrückten Fangirl.  
SchuSchu: Was für ein verrücktes Fangirl?  
Moku. T-T Er hasst mich. Warum?  
Nagi: Weil du uns auseinander bringst.  
Farfie: Ich glaube es liegt an der Massage und das da nicht mehr passiert ist.  
Nagi: Oder weil sie uns auseinander bringen will.  
Brad. Vielleicht auch an der Sache mit dem Nerven.  
Nagi: Nein, doch mehr weil sie uns auseinanderbringen will.  
SchuSchu: ... *denkt: Die kennen mich zu gut*  
Moku: Na dann Schuldig. Wenn du es so willst  
  
  
  
  
[1] irgendwie war hier von "guter Ausrede" die Rede, kann das sein?  
[2] Ich habe keine Ahnung ob es in Chiba ein Ärztehaus gibt, aber ich glaube schon. Und ich weiß auch nicht, ob Schwarz in der Nähe von Chiba wohnt. 


	3. Kapitel III

Autor: Moku  
E-Mail: Mokuren@gmx.de  
Fanfiction: Weiß Kreuz (nicht doch)  
Disclaimer: Leider gehört mir nichts und ich mache auch kein Geld damit, wenn ihr mir aber etwas gebt, was ich zum Leben brauche wäre ich euch sehr dankbar. Bitte schreibt KOMMENTARE!!!  
  
/.../ - Nagi  
//...// - Schuldig  
=...= - Farfie  
Erinnerungen  
  
If some Schwarz-boys have a cold - Kapitel III  
  
-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
Nagi ging zur Tür und kam an Brad vorbei. Der hockte immer noch an seinem Computer.   
  
//Nagi?/  
/WAS??/  
//Oh, ich glaube du bist wütend.//  
/Wie kommst du denn darauf?/  
//Hör zu. Es war gut, dass du den Kuss abgebrochen hast. Wenn du ihn eh nicht lieben willst und außerdem...//  
"HALT DEINE SCHNAUZE SCHULDIG! HALT DEINE VERDAMMTE SCHNAUZE!!"  
  
Er war im ganzen Haus zu hören. Sogar Schuldig konnte Nagi hören, dafür brauchte er keine Telepathie und das Klopfen, welches vorher noch an der Tür zu hören war, verstummte auch. Somit war Nagi sich sicher: Farfarello hatte es auch gehört.  
  
Erschrocken wirbelte Brad auf seinem Stuhl herum und sah den Jungen verständnislos an. "Mein Gott. Ein Herzinfarkt ist das Letzte was ich brauche." meinte er ruhig und wendete sich wieder seinem Computer zu.   
Nagi war fast den Tränen nahe. Wie konnte sie alle nur solche Arschlöcher sein? "Geh und mach die Tür endlich auf." sagte Brad kühl und deutete mit dem Finger zur Haustür von der wieder zaghaftes Klopfen zu hören war.  
  
Der Japaner ging darauf zu und öffnete sie langsam. Als er sie ganz und gar öffnete sah er direkt in das lächelnde Gesicht einer umwerfend schönen, galanten, eleganten, großen Frau (...)[3] mit langen braunen Haaren und intensiven grün-grauen Augen.  
  
"Hallo. Ich bin Frau Prof. Dr. Moku. Bist du Naoe Nagi?"  
  
Nagi antwortete nicht, sondern starrte die Frau einfach nur an. Er hoffte für alle Männer da draußen, dass diese Frau den heutigen Tag überleben würde. Er hoffte, mehr konnte er nicht tun.  
  
//Frauenhasser.//  
  
"Geben sie auch Spritzen?"  
  
Die Frau nickte wortlos. Nagi bat sie herein. "Wissen sie, ich glaube dass mein Freund eine Spritze braucht. Er ist Deutscher und dem Wetter in Japan nicht besonders gut gesonnen. Er wird immer furchtbar schnell krank." Über sein Gesicht stahl sich ein sadistisches Lächeln.  
  
//Nagi!!! Das wagst du nicht.//  
/Und ob, SchuSchu./  
//Dafür töte ich dich.//  
/Das ist das Beste, dass du für mich tun kannst./  
//NAAAAGIIIIII!!!!!!!//  
  
"Kommen sie doch bitte hier lang." Und schon führte er die wunderhübsche Frau an den verwundert dreinblickenden Crawford vorbei die Treppe hoch zur Tür des Deutschen.  
  
"Nagi! wolltest du nicht Farfarello untersuchen lassen?"  
"Später Brad. Jetzt ist erst mal Schuldig dran."  
"Glaubst du nicht, dass er dich töten wird?"  
"Hm..."  
"Er hat doch so'ne panische Angst vor Ärzten."  
"Ich weiß."  
  
Damit beendete Nagi das Gespräch mit Brad und führte die atemberaubende Ärztin in das Zimmer des Deutschen. Dieser saß verschreckt in der hintersten Ecke seines Zimmers und klammerte eine Kissen an sich. Seine Augen waren vor Schock geweitet und er starrte nur auf die Tasche der Ärztin.  
  
"Hm. Sieht nach Schock und nicht nach Fieber aus."  
"Ja, schon möglich."  
"Symptome?"  
"Was?"  
"Na, hat er Halsschmerzen, Kopfschmerzen, Gliederschmerzen?  
"Schuldig?"  
  
Keine Antwort.  
  
"Schuldig?"  
  
Wieder keine Antwort  
  
Nagi ging auf den Deutschen zu und zog die Ärztin hinter sich her. Langsam beugte er sich zu Schuldig runter bis er mit seinen Lippen an dessen Ohr war. "Das ist dafür, dass du mir das mit Farfarello versaut hast."  
  
Der Rothaarige sah den Jungen nun verärgert an.   
  
"Du wolltest doch eh nichts von ihm. Außerdem gehörst du mir."  
"Was?"  
"Nichts."  
  
Hatte Nagi sich gerade verhört? Er gehörte Schuldig? So ist das also. Deshalb wollte er, dass Nagi bei ihm blieb, deshalb hatte er ihn die ganze Zeit von Farfarello wegbringen wollen, deshalb hatte er ihn die ganze Zeit genervt.  
  
"Ah, wie ich sehe geht es ihnen besser. Mein Name ist Prof. Dr. Moku. Freut mich." Und schon holte sie eine Spritze aus ihrer Tasche. Sie nahm den Verschluß ab, schüttelte sie und ging dann auf Schuldig zu. "Sie brauchen keine Angst haben. Bisher ist noch niemand an einer Spritze gestorben." Nagi entfernte sich von Schuldig und dieser verkroch sich noch weiter in die Ecke. Die Ärztin hielt in ihrer Bewegung inne und schaute nachdenklich nach oben. "Außer an Giftspritzen oder Heroinspritzen, aber das ist ja hier nicht drinne, ne?" Sie fuhr fort in ihrem Handeln und setzte die Spritze an Schuldigs Arm an.   
  
"AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Farfarello starrte an die Decke bis er einen ohrenbetäubenden Schrei hörte. Er musste sich die Ohren zu halten. DAS tat sogar ihm weh. Schuldigs Schreie waren eine schlimmere Waffe als Nagis Telekinese.  
  
Nagi...  
  
Wütend wand er sich wieder um und drückte sein Kissen in sein Gesicht. Er hätte Nagi nicht küssen sollen. Er wusste doch, dass dieser ihn abweisen würde. Für einen kurzen Moment hatte er gedacht, der Jüngere wollte es auch doch dann hat er sich einfach losgerissen und böse geguckt.  
  
Klar. Warum sollte jemand ihn lieben? Er war ein Monster. Ein Psychopath.  
  
Du bist kein Psychopath, Farfarello. hörte er Nagis Stimme in seinem Kopf. Das war der Zeitpunkt, in dem er sich in Nagi verliebt hatte. Und es folgten Augenblicke in denen er es sich immer bewußter wurde und der Ausbruch waren die Tage, als Nagi anfing sich um ihn zu kümmern. Er wollte es nicht mehr verheimlichen und es tat ihm weh, dass er immer wieder zu Schuldig ging und kaum bei ihm war.  
  
Es tat ihm weh?   
  
Ja, es hatte wehgetan. Irgendwo in seinem Herzen spürte er den Schmerz, wenn Nagi ihn verließ. Und am Schlimmsten wurde er, nachdem der Junge ihn zum zweiten Mal abgewiesen hatte.   
  
Beim ersten Mal hatte er noch gedacht es wäre der Schock. Und als er es erneut versuchte, sich dachte, der Japaner hätte nichts mehr dagegen, er sich Hoffnung machte, als er sich in seine Arme fallen ließ, war es schlimmer als den Jungen niemals besitzen zu können ohne es versucht zu haben.   
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Mittlerweile hatte Nagi die arme Ärztin aus Schuldigs Zimmer und die Treppe heruntergeschleift. Leicht schockiert ließ sie sich auf den Boden fallen. Sowas hatte sie noch nie gehört und sicherlich wird sie sowas nie wieder hören, denn jetzt war sie bestimmt taub.  
  
"Alles in Ordnung?" fragte Nagi mitleidig und sah die Ärztin an. "Hä? Was hast du gesagt?" Er holte einmal tief Luft. "IST ALLES IN ORDNUNG?" Leicht schockiert sah die Ärztin ihn an. "Schrei doch nicht so. Ich hab dich doch nur akkustisch nicht verstanden." "..."  
  
"NAGI! Was soll das? Den ganzen Tag schon läufst du mit so'ner miesen Laune herum und brüllst ohne ersichtlichen Grund. Kannst du mir das mal erklären?"  
"..."  
"Hey, Nagi. Ich erwarte eine Antwort."  
"Schuldig."  
"Oh. Ach so."  
  
Und damit wendete sich unsere lieber Amerikaner wieder seinem heiß geliebten Computer zu. Und beachtete die beiden Personen auf dem Gang nicht mehr. Verwundert sah die Ärztin zu Brad.  
  
"Ist der auch krank?"  
"Wieso?"  
"Er macht so einen Eindruck..."  
"Aha. Wieso?"  
  
Dr. Moku stand auf und schlich auf Brad zu. Dann ging sie einmal um ihn herum und begutachtet ihn, während er unbeirrt weiter schrieb, zumindest versuchte er es.  
  
"WAS?"  
"Hm?"   
  
Wieder ließ sie ihren Blick auf und ab schweifen und besah ihn fachmännisch.   
  
"Ich wusste es."  
"WAS?" fragten Nagi und Brad wie aus einem Munde.  
  
"Er ist süchtig."  
  
Ungläubig sah Nagi sie an. Hatte er sich da gerade verhört? Doch diese nickte noch um ihre Aussage zu bekräftigen.  
  
"Jaja. Komm mal her!" befahl sie und der Junge ging langsam auf sie zu.   
  
"Siehst du die Augen?" Nagi beugte sich zu Brad rüber und sah diesem direkt in die Augen. "Seine Pupillen sind sehr weit geöffnet. Außerdem werden sie von blauen Augenrändern untermalen und diese Falten." Brad wich erschrocken zurück.  
  
"Fa...Falten?"  
  
"Jaja. Oder hier." Sie tippte mit ihren Fingern auf Brads Rücken. "Siehst du das Nagi?" Nagi schlich um den anderen herum und sah ihn auf den Rücken. Er schüttelte leicht den Kopf. "Pack ihn mal an die Schulter und zieh ihn zu dir ran." Er tat, was ihm befohlen wurde und zog seinen Leader an sich heran. Es folgte ein kleines Knacken. "Er hat schon sehr lange in dieser Haltung gesessen und da man nur am Computer so sitzt, heißt das, dass sein Rückgrad kaum weiter beansprucht wurde, außer durch ein paar ab und zu plötzlichen und stärkeren Bewegungen."   
  
Nagi nickte.   
"Hm, die letzte größere Anstrengungen war vor circa drei-vier Wochen. Kommt das hin?"   
Wieder nickte der Junge.   
"Macht er Kampfsport?"   
Diesmal schüttelte Nagi den Kopf.   
"Komisch. Naja, auch 'ne Ärztin kann sich mal irren."   
"Dürfte ich erfahren, wonach Brad süchtig ist?"   
  
Die Ärztin sah Nagi lächelnd an.   
  
"Nach irgendetwas, was mit Computern zu tun hat. Spielt er Computerspiele?"   
"Glaub ich nicht."   
"Naja, egal. Wo ist Farfarello?"  
  
Der Japaner sah sie irritiert an. Woher wusste sie von Farfarello?   
  
"Ähm... der ist im Keller."  
"Im Keller? Welcher Sadist hat ihn da eingesperrt?"  
  
Nagi zeigte stumm auf Brad, machte aber gleich Anstalten die Ärztin in den Keller zuführen.  
  
Nach alledem musste Brad erstmal tief Luft holen. DAS wird er Nagi nie verzeihen. Erst brüllt er ihn an, dann schleppte er eine Ärztin ins Haus, welche ihn als krank und süchtig abstempelte, dann musste er sich anhören, dass er ein Sadist war und das Schlimmste überhaupt: Sie sagte er hatte Falten. Irgendwie wird er Nagi bestrafen. Das Taschengeld Sperren ging ja nicht mehr, das tat er ja schon, weil Nagi ihn dazu brachte auf Schuldig, Nervensäge hauptberuflich, aufzupassen. Ihm würde schon was einfallen. Irgendwas.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Nagi führte die Ärztin die Treppe runter und brachte sie zu der Stahltür hinter der Farfarello lag. Er öffnete sie und ging, dicht gefolgt von der Ärztin rein.   
  
"Far..." Er konnte den Namen noch nicht einmal aussprechen, als ein Messer an ihm vorbei flog und an der Wand abprallte. Nagi drehte sich zu der Ärztin um, die mit weit aufgerissenen Augen an der Wand gepresst stand. An ihrer Wange ging ein roter Strich entlang. Langsam tastete sie danach und wischte sich das Blut ab, hielt die Hand vor ihr Gesicht und starrte das Blut darauf ungläubig an.   
  
"Ich sagte, du sollst verschwinden."  
  
Durch diese Stimme aus ihren tranceähnlichen Zustand geweckt, sah sie teils wütend, teils ängstlich zu der auf dem Bett liegenden Person.   
  
"Ich habe eine Ärztin geholt." sagte Nagi leise und wendete seinen Blick auf den Boden. Farfarello richtete sich auf dem Bett auf und ließ seinen Blick vorbei an Nagi zu der Ärztin schweifen. Ein sadistisches Lächeln legte sich auf seine Lippen.  
  
"Darf ich mit ihr Gott verletzen?"   
  
=========================================================================  
  
"Gott... verletzen... Wieso?" stammelte die verwirrte Ärztin vor sich hin.   
  
"Gott ist ein Sadist."[4] Wieder kam ein Messer auf Dr. Moku zugeflogen. Dieses mal konnte sie es aber abfangen und stampfte damit wütend auf Farfarello zu. Sie hielt es ihn vor das Gesicht und schwenkte damit hin und her.  
  
"Jetzt hör mir mal zu du Irrer. Ich bin nur hier um dich zu untersuchen. Nichts weiter. Also wenn du mich in Ruhe meine Arbeit machen lässt, bin ich auch schnell wieder weg. Hier!"   
  
Und schon drückte die Ärztin Farfarello das Messer in die Hand und wandte sich zu Nagi um, der überrascht zu ihr rüberschaute. Sie schenkte ihm ein Lächeln und wandte sich dann wieder an Farfarello.  
  
"So, jetzt sag mal. Wo hast du Schmerzen?"  
"Ich habe keine Schmerzen."  
"Ich denk du bist krank. Dann musst du doch irgendwo Schmerzen haben."  
"Nein."  
Ò_Ô  
"Keine Halsschmerzen?"  
"Nein."  
"Gliederschmerzen?"  
"Nein."  
O_O  
"Fieber?"  
"Nein."  
  
Die Ärztin wendete sich von Farfarello ab und ging zu Nagi.   
  
"Ähm, warum hat der keine Schmerzen?"  
"Schmerzen hat er bestimmt, aber er fühlt sie nicht."  
Ô_o  
"Naja, er kann kein Schmerz fühlen."  
  
Die Ärztin richtete ihren Blick wieder auf Farfarello und musterte ihn. "So ein Fall gab es schon mal." Ungläubig sahen Nagi und Farfarello die Ärztin an. "Es war in Irland, glaube ich. Da gab es einen Jungen der konnte kein Schmerz fühlen [5]. Dass es sowas auch in Japan gibt." Sie schwieg einen Moment und sah dann zu Nagi. "Kannst du mir was über ihn sagen?"  
  
"Ja, er spuckt Blut."  
"Blut?"  
"Ja."  
"Welche Farbe?"  
"Was?"  
  
"Es gibt unterschiedliche Farben, wenn Blut erbrochen wird. Falls es direkt aus den Magen kommt ist es schwarz-braun. Kommt es aber aus der Speiseröhre, zum Beispiel aus blutenden Krampfadern, ist es rot. Leider kann ich dann trotzdem den Schmerz oder die Ursache nicht lokalisieren. Scheinbar aus dem Magen erbrochenes Blut, kann nämlich auch aus dem hinteren Nasen- oder Rachenraum oder aus der Lunge stammen. Könntest du mehr sagen?"  
  
"Naja. Eigentlich ist es braun-schwarz."  
"Wenigstens etwas. Sonst noch was?"  
  
Nagi schüttelte traurig den Kopf. Es tat ihn leid, dass er nichts für Farfarello machen konnte und die Ärztin kann ohne, dass der Ire den Schmerz nicht spürt, die Beschwerden nicht lokalisieren.  
  
"Ähm, er ist doch nicht gewaltätig, oder?"  
Nagi sah sie verdutzt an. "Naja, er macht so einen Eindruck und das mit dem Messer..."   
"Ich hoffe er wird ihnen nichts tun."  
"Du hoffst?"  
Er nickte.  
"Mehr kann ich nicht machen."  
"Was macht er, wenn ich ihm Blut abnehme?"  
"Würde ihnen Die Spritze wegnehmen und es anderweitig verwenden."  
Frau Doktor Moku seufzte. Na das wird ein Spaß.  
"Nach Urinprobe frage ich erst gar nicht, oder könntest du?"  
  
Der schockierte Junge wich zurück. Er wurde leicht rot und drehte sich weg. "Ähm... ähm... also." Die Ärztin wandte sich ab.  
"Zähne zusammen beißen Farfie, das könnte wehtuen."  
  
Doch dieser Satz war überflüssig. Sie stacch ihm die Spritze in die Armbeuge und hoffte, sie würde dem iren nicht zunahe kommen.  
Wider erwartend ignorierte der Weißhaarige das Blut und startte nur an die Wand, wartete geduldig, bis die Ärztin fertig war. Danach ließ sie die Spritze in ihrer Tasche verschwinden und lächelte Nagi zu.   
  
"Kannst du mir etwas über seine Lebensweise erzählen?"  
"Was?"  
"Nun ja. Ich vermute, dass es was mit den Magen zu tun hat, da seine Lunge eigentlich noch in Ordnung ist."  
"Woher...? Oh."  
  
Erst jetzt bemerkte Nagi, dass die Ärztin Farfarellos Oberkörper abtastete, ohne Farfies Oberteil. Er wandte seinen hochroten Kopf von den Körper des Iren, als dieser Nagis Blick spürte. Ein Lächeln huschte ihn übers Gesicht, verschwand aber schnell wieder.   
  
Nein, verdammt noch mal. Er war wütend auf Nagi. Ja, und er war eingeschnappt, weil dieser ihm Hoffnung gemacht hatte. Liebend gerne würde er sich dafür rächen, aber er konnte Nagi nichts antuen. Schon die Drohung, ihn zu töten tat ihm schon wieder leid und er hatte auch mit Absicht an den Jungen vorbei geworfen. Egal wie sehr er es versuchte, er konnte dem süßen Jungen nicht wütend sein.  
  
"Spürst du nicht doch einen Schmerz?"   
"Nein."   
"Ein Ziehen??"   
"Nein."   
"Einen Druck???"   
"Nein."  
"Ein Kitzeln????"  
"Nein."  
  
Die Ärztin gab es endgültig auf. Er spürte nichts. Rein gar nichts. Wie soll sie so jemanden behandeln?  
Nagi, der bis eben noch stand, setzte sich auf den Boden und die Ärztin neben ihn. Farfarello drehte sich von ihnen weg und wieder einmal konnte Nagi seinen schönen Rücken begutachten. Die Ärztin verfolgte den traurigen Blick des Jungen und sah dann zu Farfarello. Als dieser anfing zu husten, sprang Nagi schnell auf und lief zu ihn. Er richtete ihn auf dem Bett auf und reichte ihm den Eimer.   
  
Fürsorglich ließ er den Kranken wieder auf das Bett nieder und lächelte ihn zärtlich an. Auch Farfarello konnte, trotz seinem mehr oder weniger ernstgemeinten Vorsatz ein Lächeln nicht unterdrücken. Sobald der Junge das Lächeln des anderen bemerkte strahlte sein Gesicht förmlich vor Freude. Sein Herz schlug schneller und er ertappte sich dabei Farfarello jetzt umarmen zu wollen.  
  
//Hach. Hast du immer süße Gedanken.//  
/Warum, Schuldig? Warum?/  
"Nagi? Ist dir nicht gut?"  
  
Irritiert wendete Nagi seinen Blick auf Dr. Moku. Hatt sie etwa bemerkt, dass er mit Schuldig geredet hatte. "Ja. Mir geht's gut." Sie lächelte. "Dann ist ja gut. Kannst du mir jetzt was über seine Lebensverhältnisse erzählen?" Der Junge nickte und setzte sich zu Farfarello aufs Bett. Dieser musterte ihn schweigen mit seinem Auge.  
  
//Was gibst da groß zu sagen? Er lebt im Keller, mag Blut und Verstümmelung und wenn keiner da ist verletzt er sich selbst, deshalb trägt er auch eine Zwangsjacke, aber da wir Brad ja nicht als Sadisten, der er ja eigentlich ist, darstellen wollen, trägt er mal keine. Außerdem hasst er Gott...//  
"Was wollen sie denn wissen?"  
  
Der Junge ignorierte galant Schuldigs Einwurf und lehnte sich an die Wand, darauf achtend, dass er sich nicht auf Farfarellos Beine setzte.  
  
"Aber vorerst: Haben sie noch Spritzen?"  
//Bin schon ruhig.//  
  
Dr. Moku lächelte und zog ihre Tasche zu sich heran.   
  
"Aber bevor ich mich um deinen deutschen Freund kümmer, will ich doch mehr über Farfarello erfahren."  
"Woher wissen sie, dass Schuldig Deutscher ist? Und woher wussten sie von Farfarello?"  
  
Irritiert sah die Ärztin den Jungen an, dann huschte ein Lächeln über ihr Gesicht.   
  
"Du bist sehr vergeßlich, was?"  
"Hm?"  
"Also: Als ich ankam, sagtest du mir, dass dein Freund aus Deutschland kam und deshalb Probleme mit dem Wetter in Japan hat. Dann hast du mich die Treppe hoch geführt und Brad..."  
"Brad. Woher..."  
"Erinnerst du dich nicht an das Gespräch? Du hast gesagt Später Brad und als ich diesen untersucht habe, hast du mich gefragt wonach Brad süchtig ist."  
  
"Brad ist süchtig?" mischte sich nun auch Farfarello ein. Die Ärztin bemerkte mit hochgezogener Augenbraue, dass der Ire dem Japaner schon ein beachtliches Stück näher gekommen war. Dann wandte sie sich wieder an Nagi. "Tja, und Brad hat dann gefragt, ob du nicht Farfarello untersuchen lassen wolltest[6]. Und Brad..." Jetzt drehte sie ihren Kopf zu Farfarello. "...ist ein Workaholic." "Ach, das wussten wir vorher auch schon. Deshalb sitzt er ja auch den ganzen Tag am Computer." meinte Farfarello und rückte noch näher an Nagi heran.   
  
"So, Nagi oder Farfarello, wer auch immer. Ich brauche Farfarellos Lebensweise."  
"Was wollen sie denn wissen?"  
"Hat er seelische Probleme...?"  
  
//Mit Sicherheit.//  
/Spritzen./   
//OK.//  
  
"...oder isst er nicht regelmäßig, zu viel oder zu wenig? Hat er viel Streß?"  
"Also, von alledem... würde ich sagen, dass er seelische Probleme hat. Aber was hat das mit Farfarellos Krankheit zu tun?"  
"Bekanntlich schlägt sowas auf den Magen.[7] Tja, Farfarello, dann sag mal etwas zu deinen seelischen Problemen? Ah, ich hab noch was vergessen. Wann fingen die Magenblutungen an?"  
"Vor zwei Wochen."  
"Und was war der Auslöser eurer Vermutung, dass er krank ist?"  
  
"Vor drei Wochen wollte Farfarello nicht mehr essen..." Nagi senkte seinen Blick und sah dann traurig zu Farfarello. "Aber er hat nicht so lange gehungert, oder?" fragte die Ärztin, immer noch mit einem Auge auf Farfarello, der sich neben Nagi setzte. "Nein. Vor zwei Wochen aß er wieder, spuckte dafür aber Blut." "Vor zwei Wochen? War das die Zeit, in der du anfingst, dich um ihn zu kümmern?" Nagi nickte wortlos. Worauf wollte die Ärztin hinaus? Farfarello dagegen fing langsam an, der Ärztin mehr Beachtung zuschenken. Kann es sein, dass sie...?  
  
"Aha. Magst du Farfarello?" Überrascht richtete sich Nagis Blick auf. Dann sah er zu den Iren und wieder zur Ärztin. Was sollte er jetzt sagen?  
  
======================================================================  
  
Schuldig lag auf seinem Bett und starrte die Decke an. Immer noch war er dabei Nagis Gedanken zu lesen. Dann hörte er die Frage der Ärztin über die er schmunzeln musste. Was würde der Kleine wohl antworten, nachdem, was er ihn gesagt hatte? Ob das nun der Wahrheit entspracht spielte in diesem fall keine Rolle. Der Deutsche liebte es einfach anderen das Leben schwer zu machen.   
  
=======================================================================  
  
SchuSchu: Das war es also du Monster. Mir einfach 'ne Spritze zu geben.  
Moku: *unschuldig* Du wolltest es nicht anders. Mich einfach zu ignorieren. Was glaubst du, wer du bist?  
SchuSchu: Ein supertoller, cooler, süßer, sexy, schnuckeliger Typ. *richtet sich in Pose aus*  
Moku: -_- Na, wenn du meinst.  
All: Aber wo er recht hat, hat er recht.  
Moku: Stimmt. *begutachtet Schu wie die anderen verrückten Fangirls* Awwww!!!!   
  
[3] Immer nur das Gegenteil   
[4] Toller Satz, ne? Der ist von fight-chan und ich fand ihn gut. Also habe ich ihn eingebaut.   
[5] Ok, ich geb's zu. Es war in England und es war ein Mädchen. Zufrieden?  
[6] ...untersuchen wolltest lassen? Scheiß Satz.  
[7] Das stimmt wirklich, aber ob man davon Magenblutungen bekommt... Fragt mich bitte nicht. Ich weiß auch nicht alles. 


	4. Kapitel IV

If some schwarz-boys have a cold IV  
  
============================================================   
  
"Ich... ich... Wieso... wollen sie das wissen?" fragte Nagi. Er wusste nicht was er sagen sollte. Da war Farfarello schon bereit ihm zu verzeihen und er brauchte so lange um so ein blödes kleines Wort wie "Ja" über die Lippen zu bringen. Das Leben war so unfair.  
  
Er bemerkte, dass Farfarello sich zurück an die Wand lehnte und den Kopf nach oben richtete. Eine Hand von ihm, tastend über das Bett fuhr und dann das Messer fasste.  
  
//Bitte sag nein, Nagi. Bitte//  
/Wieso?/  
//Weil du mir gehörst.//  
/Nein, ich gehöre niemanden./  
//Doch mir. Mir ganz allein.//  
  
"Nein."  
"WAS?"  
  
Langsam drehte Nagi seinen Kopf zu Farfarello, der fassungslos neben ihm auf dem Bett kniete. "Hast du gerade "Nein" gesagt?" fragte er ungläubig und blickte den Jüngeren wütend an. Dieser rutschte vom Bett und ließ sich auf den Boden nieder. Jetzt hatte er alles vermasselt und selbst wenn er Farfarello das "Nein" erklären wollte, dieser hätte mit Sicherheit nicht zugehört.   
  
Dr. Moku beobachtete ihn. Die ganze Zeit hat sie die beiden beobachtet und ihr war das wirklich zu wider. Resigniert schüttelte sie den Kopf. Verstanden die beiden denn nicht? Da war sie schon bereit gewesen mal etwas Menschliches zu zeigen und der Blödmann ruinierte es.  
  
"Du lügst." hauchte sie und stand auf. "Ok, ich werde dir vorerst ein paar Tabletten verschreiben und es wäre außerdem gut, wenn ihr euren Konflikt lösen könntet. Es wäre gut für Farfarello und für dich, Nagi. Hm, ich werde wohl einen Tag brauchen um dein Blut zu analysieren." Damit hob sie ihre Tasche hoch und ging zur Tür.  
  
"Warten Sie." rief Nagi und kam auf sie zu. "Was meinen sie mit "Er lügt"?" hakte Farfarello nach und ignorierte den Jungen, welcher sich an den Arm der Ärztin klammerte. Diese zuckte nur mit den Schultern und verließ, zusammen mit der Klette, auch genannt Nagi, den Raum. Sie hätte nicht gedacht, dass der Ire so ein gutes Gehör hatte.   
  
Sobald die Tür ins Schloss fiel, hörten sie den Abprall von metallischen Gegenständen. Die Ärztin ignorierte es und versuchte die Treppe hoch zu gehen, was mit dem Jungen am Arm leicht hinderlich war.  
  
"Bitte gehen Sie nicht." flüsterte der Junge und zog die Ärztin auf eine der Stufen, damit sie sich setzte. Diese folgte der groben Geste und setzte sich.   
  
"Nagi, ihr seid nicht die einzigen Patienten die ich habe. Ich besitze nicht soviel Zeit mich um jeden intensiv zu kümmern. Das Beste für deinen Freund wäre, dass ihr ihn in ein Krankenhaus einliefert."   
  
Der Junge antwortete nicht, sondern starrte nur auf den Boden. Als er bemerkte, dass die Ärztin wieder aufstehen wollte, zog er sie am Ärmel nach unten. Er hatte es sich mit Farfarello endgültig versaut. Dass er ihn abgewiesen hatte, hätte der Ire noch als Folge seiner Unsicherheit betrachten können, aber dass er sagt, er mag ihn nicht, würde doch jeden abweisen.  
  
Seufzend ließ sich Dr. Moku neben den Jungen nieder. Sie legte einen Arm um seine Schulter und zog ihn zu sich. Wenn sie ehrlich war, sie verstand weder Farfarello noch Nagi. Sie hatte keine Ahnung warum die beiden es sich so schwer machten und sie hatte kein bisschen Erfahrung in Sachen Liebe. Weder wusste sie, was den Jungen hinderte zu zugeben, dass er den anderen mochte noch interessierte es sie. Zumindest war es ihr bei den anderen Patienten egal gewesen, doch das hier war etwas anderes...  
  
Der Junge an ihrer Seite vergrub sein Gesicht in ihrer Schulter und schluchzte leise. Was sollte sie jetzt machen? Normalerweise wäre sie radikal gewesen und hätte ihn vor den Kopf gestoßen und ihm gesagt, was für ein Idiot er wäre, doch sie ließ es bleiben. Stattdessen legte sie ihre Arme um Nagi und versuchte nicht auf die Nässe zu achten, welche sich ihren Weg durch ihre Kleidung drängte.  
  
========================================================  
  
Farfarello lag auf seinem Bett und betrachtete das Messer in seiner Hand. Es reichte. Er hatte genug von Nagi. Nein, das war nicht wahr. Er hatte nicht genug, er wollte mehr. Sein Entschluß stand fest. Egal wie sehr Nagi ihn hasste, er würde in seiner Nähe bleiben und ihn beschützen, egal, ob der andere es wollte, oder nicht. Selbst wenn der Junge anfangen würde, ihm aus den Weg zu gehen, er würde versuchen bei ihm zu bleiben und falls der Japaner weglaufen würde, er würde hinterher laufen.  
  
=Nagi, ich liebe dich...=  
  
==========================================================  
  
Über seine Lippen legte sich ein sadistisches Grinsen. Er stand auf und zog sich seine Kleidung an. Es machte jetzt keinen Sinn mehr, sich krank zustellen.   
  
Er liebte es, dass Leben andere um einiges schwieriger zu machen. Er liebte Nagi nicht und er konnte auch nichts mit Farfie anfangen, es machte einfach nur Spaß. Aber diesmal hatte er für kurze Zeit das Gefühl, er hätte es übertrieben.  
  
=============================================================  
  
Langsam ließ er sich in den Stuhl zurück fallen. Seine Augen fixierten noch mal den Bildschirm, dann fuhr er den Computer runter. Er stand auf und verließ das Wohnzimmer. Nagi hatte sich schon lange nicht mehr zu Wort gemeldet. War er so fies gewesen, dass der Junge jetzt erstmal nichts mehr von ihm wissen wollte? Sein Blick senkte sich traurig auf den Boden.  
  
Schuldig hatte auch schon lange nichts mehr von sich gegeben. Das Letzte, was er von diesem hörte war der ohrenbetäubende Schrei.   
  
Und Farfarello? Der sagte ja nie was. Oh, Farfarello...  
  
Besorgte richtete er seinen Blick wieder auf und sah zur Treppe.   
  
Ob's der Ärztin gut ging?[8]  
  
============================================================  
  
"Hey Kleiner. Jetzt reicht's aber." mahnte die Ärztin und drückte Nagi von sich. "Was ist eigentlich mit dir los?" Ihre Augen fixierten Nagi und ließen dann wieder von ihm ab. Der Junge schien gleich wieder in Tränen ausbrechen zu wollen. Vielleicht sollte sie etwas zärtlicher sein.  
  
Doch der Junge schüttelte den Kopf und wischte dann mit einer Hand seine Tränen weg. Noch nie hatte er wegen einer Person geweint. Es war ihm peinlich doch er war froh, dass keiner von Schwarz es sah.  
  
"Du bist ein Idiot." Äh, wollte sie nicht eigentlich... einfühlsamer sein? Der Junge sah sie erschrocken an. "Was denn? Es stimmt doch. Wenn du diesen Kerl liebst, dann sag es ihm und antworte nicht mit "Nein." auf die Frage, ob du ihn magst. Ich würde dich jetzt am Liebsten da..." Sie zeigte mit dem Zeigefinger auf Farfarellos Kammertür. "...rein stecken, aber dafür bin ich zu lange Ärztin um zu wissen, dass der Typ dich zerfleischen würde." Sie stand auf und ging zur Tür. "Hör mir jetzt genau zu Naoe Nagi und antworte ehrlich auf diese Frage: Liebst du ihn?"  
  
Es folgte ein erdrückende Stille. Nagi starrte auf den Boden. Die Antworte wusste er, er wusste es schon lange, aber... er wollte es sich nicht zu geben. Aber jetzt, wo er kurz davor war Farfarello zu verlieren -oder ihn schon verloren hatte- war er bereit es zu zugeben. Ein Lächeln ging ihm über die Lippen.  
  
"Ja."  
  
========================================================  
  
//Nein Nagi, dass tust du nicht.//  
/Schuldig?/  
//Nagi. Ich liebe dich.//  
  
=======================================================  
  
Seine Augen weiteten sich überrascht. Hatte er das jetzt wirklich gehört? Er schüttelte seinen Kopf.  
  
//Ich werde nie zu lassen,...//  
"Nein."   
  
Warum ließ er ihn nicht in Ruhe?  
  
//...dass du mit...//  
"Nein."   
  
Seine Handflächen drückten sich schmerzhaft auf seine Ohren.  
  
//...Farfie...//  
"Nein, nein, nein."   
  
Er wollte diese Stimme nicht hören.  
  
//...glücklich wirst.//  
"Nein."  
  
Dr. Moku starrte Nagi entsetzt an. "Mensch, Junge. Wie wär's denn mal mit 'ner Einigung. Erst sagst du "Ja.", dann wieder "Nein."." Sie ließ den Kopf hängen. "Ich gehe. Morgen komme ich noch mal wieder." Damit ging sie an Nagi vorbei, hob ihre Tasche hoch und verließ das Haus.   
  
Es verging einige Zeit, bis Nagi bemerkte, dass die Ärztin an ihm vorbei ging. Eilig stand er auf und lief ihr hinter her, doch sie war schon weg.  
  
"Nagi!"  
/Bitte lass das nicht Schuldig sein./  
"Nagi."  
  
Der Junge drehte sich zu der Person um, die hinter ihm stand. Sein Blick wandte sich aber schnell von ihr ab.  
  
=================================================== 


	5. Kapitel V

===================================================  
  
Part V  
  
=================================================  
  
"Was willst du?" fragte er leise und sah emotionslos zu Boden. "Hey Chibi. Liebst du Farfie wirklich?" Nagis Augen weiteten sich. Was war denn das für eine blöde Frage? "Du meinst es wirklich ernst?" Die Stimme wurde neugieriger und ein schelmisches Lächeln huschte über seine Lippen. "Hätt' ich nicht gedacht." Damit drehte sich der Rothaarige von den Jungen weg und ließ ihn alleine vor der Tür stehen.  
  
Irritiert sah Nagi ihn nach. Das war jetzt nicht Schuldigs Ernst, oder? Wozu kann der denn schon Gedanken lesen, wenn er sie nicht deuten kann? "Schu..." "Nagi?" Der Junge drehte sich um und starrte nun Crawford an. "Ja?" "Weißt du, dass du den Weg versperrst?" Brads Blick fiel plötzlich auf Nagis Gesicht. "Hast du geweint?" Der Junge wischte sich mit dem Ärmel über die Augen. "Nein. Alles in Ordnung." Skeptisch musterte der Amerikaner ihn weiter. "Stimmt etwas mit Farfarello nicht?" Nagi schüttelte den Kopf. "Nein, nein. Die Ärztin hat ihn Medikamente verschrieben. Es soll ihm bald besser gehen." Brad nickte und drückte sich dann an Nagi vorbei.  
  
/Farfarello. Warum kann ich es dir nicht einfach erklären?/   
//Weil du ein Idiot bist, Chibi.//  
/Was? Schu.../  
//Hättest du deine Gedanken nicht ausgesprochen, wäre das nicht passiert.//  
"DU PENNER. DAS IST DOCH ALLES DEINE SCHULD."  
  
"Was ist wessens Schuld?" fragte ein Stimme hinter ihm. Nagi drehte sich langsam um und starrte in das Gesicht des Iren. Neben ihn stand Brad, der ihn stützte. "Sag mal Nagi, hast du heute irgendwelche Pillen geschluckt, dass du heute soviel rumschreist?" Der Junge ignorierte Brads Frage und starrte die ganze Zeit auf Farfarello. "Warum bekommt man heute von dir eigentlich nie eine Antwort?" fragte der Amerikaner genervt und drehte sich mit Farfie um. "Wo... wo wollt ihr hin? Farfarello gehört ins Bett... und... und..." "Wenn du willst leg ich ihn gerne in dein Bett." sagte Schuldig und wuschelte durch Nagis Haare.   
  
Brad und Farfarello blieben ruckartig stehen und drehten sich dann zu Schuldig und Nagi um. Ungläubig musterten die beiden den Jüngsten. Schuldig hingegen schlang seine Arme um Nagi und drückte ihn von hinten an sich. "Gott bist du süß, wenn du rot wirst." Nagi hätte jeder reifen Tomate Konkurrenz machen können (und hätte gute Chancen auf den Sieg). Ihm war das schrecklich peinlich.   
  
"Nagi... Hast du das gerade etwa wirklich gedacht?" fragte Crawford und warf einen Blick auf den Iren. Ein kalter Schauer lief ihn bei dem Gedanken den Rücken runter. Das war... absurd. "Ich... äh... ich... nein." Und schon ging Nagi weg und lief die Treppe hoch.   
  
Verdammt, wäre Crawford nicht dagewesen hätte er mit Sicherheit "Ja" gesagt. /Schuldig du Idiot./ Der Junge öffnete die Tür für sein Zimmer und ging rein. "Du Blödmann." Er hob das Erstbeste was er finden konnte auf und warf es gegen die Wand. /Du Widerling./ Ein Schuh folgte dem Ersten. /Ratte! Ekelpacket! Baka! Stultus! Hornochse! Hurensohn! Nichtsnutz! Wüstling!/ Und weitere Kleinigkeiten, wie Bücher, Diskettenboxen, Kissen, Kuscheltiere (^^;), Kleidungsstücke, etc. folgten den Schuhen.  
  
=============================  
  
Schuldig lauschte grinsend den Gedanken Nagis. Er fragte sich wieviele Schimpfwörter der Kleine noch wusste. Bisher gefiel ihm Schürzenjäger noch am Besten.   
  
/Verrückter! Irrer! Hohlkopf! Wahnsinniger, schwachsinniger, verblödeter, impotenter Arschkriecher!!!/  
  
Autsch! Das tat weh. Niemand zweifelte seine Potenz an. Nagi war wirklich wütend. Er hätte nicht gedacht, dass der Kleine so wütend werden kann.  
  
/Weichling! Schlappschwanz! Perverses Miststück!/  
  
===========================  
  
"Nagi macht heute wieder einen Lärm." meinte Crawford und sah zur Treppe hoch, von der laute, krachende Geräusche kamen. "Hört sich an, als ob er sein Zimmer auseinander nimmt." Dann wandte er sich wieder seiner Kaffeetasse zu und nahm einen Schluck. Er schielte zu Farfie, der gegenüber von Schuldig am Tisch saß und vor sich hinstarrte. Dann wanderte sein Blick zu Schuldig. Dieser grinste übers ganze Gesicht.  
  
"Sag mal Schuldig, was ist hier passiert?" fragte er nun und stellte seine Tasse ab. Der Angesprochene schenkte ihm einen verwirrten Blick. "Seit wann ist Farfarello so zahm und warum ist Nagi den ganzen Tag so schlecht drauf?" "Frag ihn doch selber." Crawfords Blick ging wieder zur Treppe. "Lieber nicht." sagte er schließlich und nahm noch einen Schluck.   
  
==========================  
  
Nagi ließ sich auf den Boden fallen und starrte stur gerade aus. Dann ließ er seinen Blick durchs Zimmer schweifen. "Oh nein..." flüsterte er und ließ seinen Kopf nach vorne sinken. Sein Zimmer sah aus, als wäre ein Sturm durch gefegt.   
  
Plötzlich klopfte es. Der Junge schreckte auf.  
  
"Lass mich in Ruhe."  
  
Schritte entfernten sich und gingen dann die Treppe runter.  
  
========================  
  
Geknickt ging Farfarello die Treppe runter. Er wollte doch nur mit Nagi reden und sich entschuldigen. Warum muss er denn gleich so abweisend sein?  
  
"Na, hat er mit dir geredet?"  
  
Der Ire schüttelte seinen Kopf und setzte sich mutlos auf den Stuhl. "Wo ist Crawford?" fragte er nach einiger Zeit. Schuldig zeigte mit den Zeigefinger in Richtung Wohnzimmer. "Kein Wunder, dass er nichts mitkriegt, wenn er ständig arbeitet." Der Weißhaarige nickte desinteressiert.  
  
"Ich weiß zwar nicht, warum Nagi dich ablehnt, aber warte erst mal bis morgen. Dann sieht alles viel besser aus. Soll ich dich in den Keller bringen?"  
  
Farfarello nickte und stand auf. Der andere half ihm beim aufstehen und brachte ihn in den Keller.  
  
========================  
  
//Ich find das überhaupt nicht nett, dass du Farfarello einfach so wegjagst.//  
  
Nagi schreckte auf.   
  
/Das... das war Farfie?/  
//Ja ja. Er wollte mit dir reden.//  
/Verdammt./  
  
Es war still und Nagi wunderte sich, dass Schuldig nichts sagte.  
  
/Schuldig? Alles in Ordnung?/  
//Oh wie süß. Du machst dir Sorgen um mich. Darf ich heute bei dir schlafen? Ich schlaf' nicht gern allein.//  
/.../  
//Darf ich?//  
/.../  
//...?//  
/IDIOT!!/  
  
Schuldig zuckte zusammen. Damit hatte er zwar gerechnet, aber es war immer noch erschreckend, wenn der Jüngere wütend wurde.  
  
//Ich habe deinem Koi gesagt, er soll morgen mit dir reden. Du wärst halt einfach nur durch einander und deshalb so verunsichert. Daraufhin meinte er, dass er dich trotzdem lieben würde, selbst wenn du ihn ablehnst. Hach Gott. Das hätte glatt aus einem dieser Groschenromanen kommen können. Also los, Chibi. Und versau' es nicht wieder.//  
/Schuldig... du?/  
//Hä? Dachtest du ernsthaft, ich würde dich lieben?//   
/Aber du...?/  
//Du bist schrecklich naiv, weißt du das?//  
  
Ein Lächeln lief über Nagis Gesicht. Doch dann verschwand es wieder.  
  
/DU HAST DOCH ALLES VERSAUT, DU HORNOCHSE!!!!!/  
  
Er hörte nichts mehr. Schuldig war wohl aus seinen Gedanken verschwunden.  
  
============================  
  
Der Rothaarige schlenderte an Crawford vorbei und starrte dann auf den Bildschirm. "Warum bist du denn so plötzlich gesund?" hörte er diesen fragen. Seine Arme legten sich um Brads Oberkörper und drückten ihn an sich ran. Dann näherte er sich mit seinem Mund dessen Ohr. "Deine Massage wirkte Wunder." meinte er lächelnd. Das Bradys Gesicht dabei rot wurde ignorierte er. "Darf ich heute bei dir schlafen?" Erschrocken drehte der Ami sich um.   
  
"NEIN!"  
"Nun komm schon."  
"NEIN!!"  
"BITTEEEEE!"  
"..."  
"Ich schrei."  
"Ok, aber nur dieses eine Mal."  
  
Damit wandte sich der Amerikaner seiner Arbeit zu und versuchte den grinsenden Schuldig hinter sich zu ignorieren, was allerdings schwer war, wenn dieser ihn einfach nicht loslassen wollte. Schlimmer als eine Klette, dieser Kerl.  
  
"Wann gedenkst du, den anderen von uns zu erzählen? Willst du noch ein halbes Jahr warten?" Die Frage kam überraschend für Schuldig. Er sah Brad irritiert an. "Äh..." "Aha." Der Rothaarige wandte seinen Blick ab und stützte sein Kinn auf die Schulter des anderen. "Ich möchte, dass du aufhörst Nagi zu ärgern, hörst du?" Schuldig gab einen desinteressierten, aber zustimmenden Laut von sich. "Außerdem sagst du nie wieder jemanden, dass du ihn liebst." "Nicht mal dir?" Brad grummelte und hörte auf zu tippen. "Baka." Schuldig fing wieder an zu grinsen und hauchte dem Schwarzhaarigen einen sanften Kuss auf das Haar.  
  
==========================  
  
Es war zwei Uhr morgens als Nagi sein Zimmer verließ. Er konnte sich sicher sein, dass sogar Schuldig um diese Uhrzeit schlief, wenn er nicht aus war. Er ging die Treppe zum Keller runter und schlich sich an Farfarellos Bett. Dieser lag zusammengekauert darauf.  
  
"Farfie...?"  
  
Die Person auf dem Bett regte sich langsam. Verschlafen öffnete er sein Auge, doch als er Nagi erkannte, war er schlagartig wach.   
  
"Na... Nagi?" Der Junge nickte schwach. "Was willst du?" Er richtete sich auf um Nagi ins Gesicht zu sehen, dieser ging auf ihn zu und umarmte ihn. Überrascht legte der Ire seine Arme um ihn. "Es tut mir leid Farfie. Ich wollte immer was anderes sagen, aber Schuldig hat mich daran gehindert. Nimmst du mich immer noch?"  
  
Farfarello lächelte und zog Nagi zu sich aufs Bett. "Willst du heute hier schlafen?" fragte er und legte Nagi vorsichtig hin. Dieser nickte nur zaghaft und klammerte sich an Farfie. "Gomen! Gomen! Gomen! Go..." Bevor Nagi das Wort noch mal wiederholen konnte drückte Farfarello seine Lippen auf die des Jüngeren. Dieser öffnete leicht seinen Mund und ließ die Zunge des Iren hinein.  
  
============================  
  
"Hm, erinnert mich irgendwie an uns." flüsterte Schuldig und stupste Brad von der Seite an.   
"Lass die beiden und mich in Ruhe."   
"Wieso?"   
"Ich bin müde und die anderen kommen auch ohne dich klar."   
"Soweit ich weiß sind beide noch Jungfrau..."  
"Verdammt, Schuldig."  
"Och, du bist immer so süß, wenn du rot wirst."  
============================= 


	6. Kapitel VI

=============================  
Part VI  
=================================  
  
"Ohaiyo minna-san." Dr. Moku beobachtete die vier verschlafenen Jungs am Küchentisch. "Ihr wirkt leicht verschlafen. Ah, wie ich sehe seid ihr bald wieder auf den Beinen." Desinteressiert musterte der Rothaarige die Ärztin und wandte sich dann wieder seinem Essen zu. Irgendwie wirkte er, als wolle er das Essen vor ihm mit Blicken töten.  
  
Die Ärztin ließ nicht beirren und ging auf den Jüngsten zu. Sie wuschelte in seinen Haaren rum. "Hey, hast du dich gut um die beiden gekümmert?" Der Junge nickte und warf einen von seinen Freunden tötende Blicke zu. "Irgendwie erinnert ihr mich an meine anderen Patienten. Sie leben auch zu viert und zwei waren krank. Der Jüngste musste sich um sie kümmern, während der andere vorm Computer hockte."  
  
Omi sah sie mit großen Augen an. "Ich hoffe die beiden haben sich gefunden. Wäre ja schrecklich, wenn nicht. Meine ganzen Bemühungen umsonst." Sie ließ sich auf den Stuhl fallen. "So, jetzt erzähl mal Kudo-san, hat die Spritze dir geholfen?" Ein Knurren entrang dem dunkelhaarigen und er stand wütend auf. "Hidaka-kun, hat Omi sich gut um dich gekümmert?" Ken nickte verlegen und lächelte Omi an. "Echt, ich hab irgendwie ein Deja vu Gefühl. Ok, ich geh dann mal. Nagi-chan erwartet mich."  
  
Erschrocken blickte Aya die Ärztin an. Noch bevor er was sagen konnten war sie verschwunden.  
  
====================================  
  
Gut gelaunt ging Nagi zur Tür als er ein Klopfen hörte. Er öffnete sie und strahlte der Ärztin mit seinem Blick entgegen. "Wisch das Lächeln weg, Nagi. Das ist schon wieder widerlich freundlich." meinte sie und lächelte den Jungen an. "Wie mir scheint habt ihr eure Differenzen..." "AAAAHHHHH" Schockiert starrte die Ärztin an Nagi vorbei auf den Rothaarigen, welcher sich erschreckend dicht an die Wand presste und wild um sich schlug mit den Worten: "Nimm es weg. Nimm ES weg." Bei der Ärztin erschienen kleine Tropfen auf dem Hinterkopf - mit "ES" war doch wohl nicht sie gemeint? Nagi drehte sich zu der Ärztin um und lächelte sie entschuldigen an und sagte etwas von "...men... sai." Da die Ärztin leider nichts verstehen konnte, sie hatte sich vorsorglich Ohrenstöpsel besorgt, musste sie diese entfernen und nahm dann erst die Entschuldigung von dem Kleinen an.  
  
Nun kam auch Brad vorbei und sah die Ärztin peinlich berührt an. Er wandte seinen Blick zu Schuldig und zog ihn mit all seiner Kraft von der Wand. Na ja, er versuchte es zumindest und hätte Nagi ihm nicht geholfen, würde er wohl immer noch an Schuldigs Arm ziehen.   
  
Nachdem Schuldig auf ökonomische Art und Weise, beseitigt wurde trat dann auch die Ärztin in das harmonische Schwarz-Haus ein und suchte vorsichtig die Räume nach scharfen Gegenständen ab, welche als potentiellen Wurfmesser für einen ganz bestimmt Ir(r)en dienen könnten. Als dann auch diese Inspektion gelaufen war, ließ sie sich bereitwillig im Haus herum und in den Keller führen.  
  
Dort angekommen ließ sie Nagi den Vortritt und wartete vor der Tür bis der Junge sie öffnete. Auf dem Bett sah sie einen grinsenden Farfarello liegen, welcher selbst Nagis... sogar Omis [9] Lächeln in den Schatten stellte. Zum Glück der Ärztin schien der Ire wirklich bester Laune zu sein. Die Frage Was... oder besser gesagt Wer daran schuld war verdrängte sie schnell aus ihrem Kopf und lächelte Farfarello zuckersüß entgegen. [10]  
  
"Hey. Wie geht's dir?" fragte sie und reichte Farfarello die Hand, aber Nagi hielt sie am Arm fest und zog diesen zurück. Ein Kopfschütteln signalisierte ihr, dass sie das, wenn (WENN) sie das Haus lebend verlassen wollte, nicht tun sollte.  
  
Farfarello antwortete nicht auf ihre Frage und sah sie nur grinsend an. "Das gefällt mir nicht." flüsterte sie zu Nagi und suchte den Raum und besonders Farfies Bett nach Messern ab. "OK, Farfarello. Ich habe hier deine Tabletten und dieses widerliche Getränk." Sie reichte Nagi die Tabletten und das Fläschchen. "Du solltest nicht sehr viel Nahrung zu dir nehmen damit sich dein Magen erholen kann. Am Besten wäre, du würdest nur Mittags etwas Essen und den ganzen Tag im Bett bleiben. Ach ja, vermeide große Anstrengung..." Ihr Blick wanderte zu Nagi, dessen Gesicht sich rot verfärbte, als er ihn wahrnahm. "...egal welcher Art. Auf eine Urinprobe werde ich bei dir verzichten. Ich weiß nämlich nicht, ob ich das überleben würde. Andererseits könnte auch unser Kleiner das übernehmen." Sie sah den Jungen neben sich schuisch*-sadistisch grinsend an. Dessen Gesicht verfärbte sich ein Spur röter. "Yeah, das könnte er." meinte Farfarello plötzlich und Nagi stand kurz vorm Nasenbluten.  
  
Die liebe und mitfühlende[11] Ärztin reichte dem Jungen ein Taschentuch, doch er ignorierte es und verließ den Raum. Plötzlich war die Ärtzin mit dem Madman alleine, doch sie versuchte tapfer ihr unwohlbehagen zuverbergen und lächelte wieder. Welches aber sofort verstarb als ein Messer dicht an ihrem Kopf vorbei flog. Leicht ängstlich schlug sie hysterisch[12] gegen die Tür und rief den Namen ihres strahlenden Heldens. Zur ihrer Erlösung öffnete sich die Tür. "Farfarello? Du schreist wie eine Frau... Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!" Wider erwartend öffnete ein gewisser Deutscher die Tür und lief auch prompt, immer noch hysterisch schreiend zu Farfarello und sprang diesem auf die Arme. Ängstlich an ihn klammernd und wer hätte das gedacht, immer noch schreiend, spürte er wie Farfarello lächelte.  
  
"Das verletzt Gott."  
  
Doch das Lächeln verschwand wieder.  
  
"Aber es gibt Sachen, die verletzten nicht nur Gott." Und damit hielt er Schuldig das Messer an die Kehle und sah ihn abwartend an. Sofort hörte die Ohrenfolter auf und er schniefte. "Bitte... Farfie. NIMM ES WEG!!!!!!" Wieder sweatdropte** die Ärztin. "Schon gut, ich geh alleine." Damit verließ sie den Keller und lief prompt in etwas Kleines. Sie sah nach unten und erblickte -Überraschung- Nagi. Dieser stand schüchtern vor ihr und sah beschämt zu Boden. "Ich habe dich mit Farfie alleine gelassen." stellte er fest. Frau Prof. Dr. Moku lächelte sadistisch und legte einen Arm um die Schulter des Kleinen. Dieser sah etwas ängstlich darauf. "Ja, das hast du wohl." Nervöses Kichern.   
  
Er wollte unbedingt das Thema wechseln.  
Ideen!!  
Inspiration!!!  
Muse!!!  
Wo seid ihr, wenn man euch braucht.  
  
"Ähm... War das denn alles? Ich meine, ist das alles was er machen muss? Und darf er wirklich-"   
"Sexverbot!!"   
"-nichts essen. WAS???"   
  
Die Augen des Jungen weiteten sich.   
  
"Och, so schockiert? Ja, das muss schon schrecklich sein. Vorallem in deinem Alter, wo das ja noch so wichtig, neu und ungewöhnlich ist. Irgendwann wird aber auch das langweilig und du brichst auf zu neuen Ufern. Suchst dir eine Frau -um zu sehen wie es mit denen ist- gründest 'ne Familie und schneller, als du dich versiehst ist dein Leben zu ende, obwohl dein Leben auch schon mit der Hochzeit zu ende ist."   
"Aber darum ... es ging doch nur ..."   
"Glaub mir Nagi. Das Verbot ist nur zu deinem Besten."   
  
-_-  
  
Oh Mann, wie oft hatte er diesen Spruch schon von Brad gehört? Nagi sah zur Seite und erreichte mit der Ärztin die Tür. Sie befreite den Jungen aus ihrer Umarmung und lächelte ihn an.  
"Okay, ich wünsche euch viel Glück, und die hier..." Sie suchte etwas in ihrer Tasche und holte eine Packung Tabletten heraus. "Sind für Schudig, zur Beruhigung." meinte sie. "Morgens eine in seinen Kaffee und er wird die meiste Zeit vorm Fernseher verbringen. Abends sollte er allerdings etwas haben, wo er seine Energie ablassen kann. Einen Sandsack oder ... sowas." Sie zwinkerte ihm zu.  
  
"Nicht vergessen. Sexverbot die nächsten zwei Wochen."  
"DR MOKU!!!!"  
"Frau Prof. Dr. Moku."  
"Sie sind sowas von..."  
"Bis bald. Ich hoffe wir sehen uns bald wieder."  
  
=========================================  
  
*schuisch- Schuldig-like. Ob sie dieses Wort im Wörterbuch aufnehmen würden?  
** Gibst das auch auf Deutsch?  
[8] Einmal kann ich jawohl auch noch an mich denken, oder?  
[9] Das will schon was heißen, ne?  
[10] Ihr wisst schon, ein Grinsen bei dem man Zahnschmerzen bekommt. Das, oder man übergibt sich auf der Stelle.  
[11] *cough* *hüstel*  
[12] leicht ängstlich und hysterisch passen irgendwie nicht in einen Satz.  
  
===============================  
  
Yeah. Ich wollte so schnell wie möglich fertig werden, damit ich an meinen anderen Storys weiter schreiben kann. Der letzte Teil war eigentlich überflüssig und eigentlich wollte ich ihn auch anders schreiben, aber naja... wurde der halt so. Auch, wenn's der letzte Teil ist, würde ich gerne Comments haben, also please write something.  
  
======================================  
  
Hm, außerdem denke ich, dass ich vielleicht noch eine Geschichte mit Frau Prof. Dr. Moku schreien sollte. Vielleicht bei den Weiß boys? 


End file.
